Leap of Faith
by HedgehogJawn
Summary: Remus Lupin has never been one to take risks, but sometimes, you just have to trust yourself... Remus/Tonks One-Shot with some Marauders Flashbacks. Very fluffy.


**A/N: Sorry for the double post. I've fixed it now.**

Autumn was Remus's favorite season at Hogwarts. He loved the smell of fallen leaves, and the sound of them underfoot. He loved seeing his friends again after a long summer apart. But most of all, he loved those carefree Saturdays, when the breeze swept off the lake, and it was not yet too cold to be outside.

On one such Saturday, in Remus's second year, the Marauders were engaged in the noble art of "playing in the leaves". With a single _"Accio!"_, James and Sirius gathered all the leaves in the surrounding area into an enormous heap.

Leaning against a beech tree, Remus watched closely as James took off his glasses and tossed them aside. He eyed the pile carefully, sizing it up as if it were his bitter adversary. With a sudden battle cry, he got a running start, then dived into the crinkly mess of red and orange. After a moment, he hopped up, covered in scraps of leaf, and gave them a triumphant smile.

Peter applauded. Sirius yelled "Me next!" Remus looked on apprehensively.

Sirius took his turn, then Peter took his. James turned to Remus.

"Want a go, Moony?"

"Err…no thanks."

"Why not?"

Remus hadn't actually thought about that. A number of flimsy excuses came into his head: He was wearing his favorite green and blue sweater, the one his mum had knitted him, and didn't want to tear it. He had transfiguration homework to do. His hair was neat for once in his life, and he didn't want to muss it up.

It occurred to Remus that none of these things would ever have stopped James or Sirius.

So why not? The other Marauders assume it's because Remus likes things neat, and orderly, and not covered in leaf particles. But it's more than that: It's a risk. And Remus generally doesn't take risks. Perhaps years of being a werewolf have done this to him, made him reluctant to put himself out there.

"Why not?" James said again. Why not indeed!

In a sudden flash of boldness, Remus set his bag down against the tree, and took a step forward, looking around cautiously, like a frightened animal.

"Do it, Moony!" James hollered

Remus started running. James pumped his fist in the air victoriously, having finally convinced their hesitant friend to have a little fun.

As his feet left the ground, Remus seemed to realize that he did not want to do this, and tried desperately to turn back, but only succeeded in flopping ungracefully into the heap.

He sat up and shook the leaves out of his eyes, only to see a familiar blur flying towards him.

"AGHHH, SIRIUS, NO!"

Sirius, landed on top of Remus, pushing him over. Remus retaliated by flinging a handful of leaves in his attackers' face.

What happened next is difficult to describe. Somehow, James and Peter joined the brawl, and let's just say everyone ended up with a lot of leaves stuffed down their shirts, and even in their mouths and noses.

The sky was darkening, and Remus was glad of an excuse to call it a night. He made a beeline for the shower, and wasted no time scrubbing all the foliage off his body.

Still, he thought, lying in bed, listening to Peter snore, it had been worth it, really.

/*/*/*/

"Will you marry me?"

Remus bites the inside of his lip. He loves Tonks so much, it hurts. But this is about to be the biggest risk he's ever taken in his life.

Tonks waits. Any other women would have been discouraged by the silence, wondering if Remus was figuring out the kindest way to say no. But Tonks recognizes the look on his face, his eyebrows knit together, lips tight, thinking.

A war is being waged in Remus's head. He doesn't know what he should do, but he knows he can't just stand there like an idiot.

A leaf flutters off a nearby tree, and lands at Remus's feet. And that's what settles it. He's twelve years old again, and James is screaming, "Do it, Moony!"

So he does. He jumps in the pile. He opens his mouth and the word slips out, barely above a whisper.

"Yes."


End file.
